The present invention relates to a seat cushion pad for automobiles.
A conventional seat cushion pad for automobiles made up of a polyurethane foam, etc. (hereinafter referred to simply as "cushion pad"), has a general tendency of being too soft. Initially, the cushion pad is comfortable to sit on, but because of the large upwardly directed and shaking forces encountered particularly during long-term driving, a numbness in the legs and pronounced fatigue are liable to occur, which have heretofore presented a problem.
To solve the above-stated problems, a cushion pad obtained by forming a slab layer having a thickness of from about 15 to 20 mm on the surface of a high-resilience foam by adhesion has been used. According to such a cushion pad, because the surface is soft, and the inside thereof has an elasticity to some extent, the cushion pad provides the benefit that it is comfortable to sit on, and even during long periods of driving, does not induce a tired feeling in the occupant of the vehicle.
However, a problem associated with such a cushion pad of a double layer structure is that an additional process of adhering is required in the production thereof, whereby the cost is increased, and also the freedom for design is sharply restricted.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cushion pad which is comfortable to sit on because the surface thereof gives a soft feeling, reduces the occurrence of a tired feeling even during long periods of driving, can be produced at a low cost by obviating a double layer structure, and permits a large freedom of design.